Kodomo no Aku
by Kaira Fire-Demon
Summary: Takitra was an innocent girl living in Clock Town. All she wanted was a normal life. But what she got instead...hate...betrayal...loneliness...and a small mask with an evil curse and a thirst for blood.
1. You'll Never be Like Us!

This first chapter is gonna be skipping ahead in years pretty quickly; but I promise, after that things'll be more consistent. And most of the main characters in this are my own OCs, but I may throw in some characters from the game later on (not sure yet). Anyway, it's better than it sounds, so just give the story a chance and read the first couple of chaps.

_**Kodomo no Aku **_

**Chapter One:  
"You'll Never be Like Us!"**

"Mr. and Mrs. Masumi, congratulations!" The nurse at the Clock Town Hospital exclaimed as she walked into the room holding a newborn child. "Here's your new baby daughter."

"Oh! She's darling," the mother cried, laying in the hospital bed.

"She _is_ beautiful," her husband agreed. "What did we agree to name her again?"

"Honey!" the woman yelled. "She's only been in the world for ten minutes and already you've forgotten her name!"

"Her name is Takitra."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Mother, we're home!" The man yelled as he walked in the front door of his house, his wife right behind him holding their first child. The man's name was Takato and the woman was kittara. Living with them were Takato's parents.

"Oh, where is my beautiful grandchild?" Takato's mother said as she walked into the room. "Hideki, hurry up and get in here!" she called to her husband in the other room.

"This is our new, little Takitra," Kittara said to her mother-in-law. The child had dark, teal hair and beautiful, purple eyes.

-- -- Five years later -- --

"Mama...?"

"What is it, Takitra?" The woman not even looking up as she spoke to her daughter. She just continued on with her cooking.

"Is it okay if I don't go to school anymore? The other kids don't like me?" The little kindergartener complained.

"Honey, it's only been one day since you started school," her mother tried to make the girl feel better, coming over and giving her a tight hug. "I'm sure tomorrow will be better. I mean, what's not to like about you?"

-- -- The next day -- --

"Hey, look everyone!" a little boy at Clock Town Elementary called to his friends. "It's snot hair girl. The other kids just pointed and laughed. "Takitra, it must have taken a lot of boogers to get your hair _that_ green."

"W...Why do you have to be so mean to me?" the little five year old asked, trying to hold back her innocent tears.

"We're only nice to normal people," another kid answered.

"Yeah, you'll never be like us!" the first kid added.

The shy Takitra stared down at the ground and, without responding to the insults, walked away silently. She then sat down at a picnic table and cried, covering her face in hopes that no one would notice her sniffling.

-- -- Eight years later -- --

"Oh, look at you, Takitra," Kittara smiled at her now thirteen year old daughter then turned to face her husband. "Takato, she's growing up so fast." The woman then looked back at her daughter. "Honey, stop growing!"

Takitra giggled slightly. "I wish I could just for you Mama, but I don't think I can do that."

"Well, okay, I guess I can forgive you," her mother joked.

"Takitra, have I told you how proud we are of you?" Takitra's grandmother entered the conversation. "Being a year ahead of everyone else your age in school." the elderly woman patted Takitra on the head. "Really, you're only a thirteen years old and just about to leave for your first day of High School. You're much brighter than your father was at your age," the woman said, casting a small grin at her son standing beside Takitra.

"Eh...heh...thanks Mom..." Takato sarcastically replied.

"Thanks Mama, Daddy, Grandma," Takitra beamed at the support of her family. At least _they_ had her back in everything. She had survived all the way through elementary and middle school without a single person she could truly call her friend...but as long as she had her family there to comfort her, then nothing else mattered. "Now I gotta go before you all make me late for my first day." With that, she smiled and stepped out the door to walk to hr new school in western Clock Town.

_Gosh...High School? _she thought to herself as she strode along the sidewalk. _It's gonna be so much different from my other school. The work'll be so much harder...the students will probably be so much meaner. _she shuddered at the thought. The kids at her middle school had been bad enough, leaving no self-esteem left for her to boast of. _But...maybe I'll finally be able to find some frien... _Her thought were cut off when she got to the school...twice the size of her old one. The students were all far bigger than her, seeing as she was younger than any of them.

"Who's the new shrimp?" Takitra heard someone whisper.

"Don't know," another answered. "Is she a midget?"

"She sure looks like one. Shh...she's getting closer."

The two students stared at her out the corner of their eye, oblivious to the fact that Takitra had heard every word of their conversation. _Ugh..._ Takitra inwardly moaned. _...to find some friends... _she thought, finishing her previous sentence. _Well unless there's a green haired midgets club, I don't think that's gonna happen. _There was really no reason for Takitra to be unpopular. She was smart; and, although she didn't see a modeling career in her future, she still wasn't half bad looking. _I guess fate just frowns on certain people, even when they don't deserve it, _she pessimistically thought to herself.

The young girl nervously stepped into the new school, unsure of what to expect. The first thing she noticed was a pair of students to her left leaning against the lockers and making out. _Oh, yeah...that's pleasant..._ she thought with sarcasm. _They're only like sixteen years old._

A boy on the other side of the hall caught her staring at the couple. "What's wrong? Jealous?"

Takitra turned around suddenly, startled that anyone was even talking to her. "Eh, of that?" she asked, gesturing to the disgusting sight in front of her. "Hardly."

"Yeah, no one ever wants to admit when they're jealous of others," the boy continued. He looked to be about two or three years older than her. Takitra just glared at him, not sure where he was going with this. "But ya know," he added. "I could give you a little action if you wanted."

Takitra's jaw dropped in shock. "Ugh," she exclaimed in disgust. "What do you think I am? A slut? I don't just go off with any guy who asks me! I'm only thirteen years old!"

"Oh...is that so. Dang, thirteen?" He shrugged the information off. "Well, I could get everyone in this school to think differently of you. Ya see, I'm what you would call part if the 'In-crowd.' I can tell these people anything, and they'll believe it, no questions asked. All I have to do is tell my people that you were all over me, trying to get me to sleep with you. And next thing ya know, you'll have guys just like me bugging you every day for as long as you go to this school."

Takitra just kept silent. Who did this guy think he was? And who in the hell did he think _she_ was? Gosh, she had thought that insults were bad, but after this, she realized that threats can be far worse than insults.

"And why am I your target all of a sudden?" Takitra retorted. "Don't you have some other girl you can sexually harass?"

"Well, you just seemed a little lonely, Babe. I figured you could use the company. Besides, you look like the kinda girl who wouldn't be able to get a guy unless you whored yourself anyway."

Oh, that was the last straw! How dare he! Takitra narrowed her eyes in a glare until they were only little slits of purple. "How...dare you?" she dropped her books on the floor and punched the boy square in the jaw. Suddenly, everything else in the hallway seemed to stop, all eyes were on the popular jock and the scrawny, new girl. Even the couple who couldn't keep their hands off of each other had stopped what they were doing to watch this confrontation. "I've tolerated some horrible insults," Takitra continued, "but nobody makes me look like complete trash and gets away with it!" She then picked up her books that had been scattered on the dirty, tiled floor and went on her way to find her first class. She actually smiled as she walked away, a new found confidence as she realized she had just stood up for herself.

A couple weeks had passed now since that incident and still people were talking about how the most popular guy in school had gotten his face punched in by a scrawny freshman. Today was Friday night and Takitra had been invited to a party by a group of girls she had become "friends" with. These girls were some of the most popular girls in her school, so why they wanted to hang out with a slow-life like herself was beyond her...but she didn't care what the reason was. All she cared about was that she had friends...finally.

She arrived at the party to see more than a few couples making out in the dark living room of one of the girl's houses. _Ugh...why did I agree to come to this...? _she asked herself, trying not to puke as she watched the appalling scenes in front of her.

"Hey!" the girl who was throwing the party yelled. "Taki, you're finally here!" she sighed after that, walking up to Takitra who was still standing in the doorway. "You're late," the girl added, waving a finger at Takitra.

_Oh yeah..._ Takitra silently spoke. _That's why I'm here...if I had refused to come, there's no way they'd wanna still be my friend. I have to come to things like this to show them that I like them. _She wasn't really sure how true that was... "Sorry, Kina," Takitra smiled innocently. "I had a hard time convincing my parents to let me come."

"Oh, okay. The whole overly-protective parent thing," she sympathetically replied. "Well, don't worry Taki...we'll take good care of you here." the popular Kina smiled at her. "Real good care of you."

"Now come on," Kina continued. "We've got a surprise for you upstairs!" she said, grabbing Takitra's arm and half dragging her towards the stairs.

"Uh...surprise...for me?" Takitra stuttered, regaining her footing after being pulled away so suddenly. _Maybe they really do like me, _Takitra smiled at the thought.

Once they reached the top of the steps, Kina lead her to a closed door. "The surprise is on the other side," she whispered, as if the whole thing was a big secret. She then gave Takitra a small nudge on the back as if to entice her to grab the door handle and twist it.

So she did. She placed her hand on the door knob, opened the door up and to her surprise she saw...him! "You!" Takitra said in shock. "The one I punched!" she turned back towards Kina. "I don't understand. What exactly is the surprise?"

"Have fun!" was all Kina said in response. And she closed the door behind her, leaving Takitra alone in the dimly lit room with ... _him_.

She turned around glaring at him, her anger covering up the intense fear of what might happen to her. "What do you want with me?" she asked firmly, doing her best to show no emotion or thought.

"I think you know what I want, Taki baby...I want you." He stepped closer to her, grabbing her by the arm and throwing her to the floor.

"Let go of me!" she screamed. Her body hitting the floor too fast for her to break the fall, she slammed against the floor flat on her back, knocking her ahead against the bed post, but still keeping her hold on consciousness. Petrified with the fear of youth and dazed from the fall, Takitra laid on the floor in utter confusion of all the mayhem going on. Only a few seconds later, she awoke from her delusional state to find that _he_ was now on top of her with one hand on her throat and the other on her chest, his legs pinning Takitra's legs to the floor.

"What are...you...gonna do?" she struggled to say as her throat constricted in the boys tight grasp. "Kill me?" she asked, her expression still not giving in to fear.

He just laughed in her face. "Killing you wouldn't be any fun!" He lowered his head down to hers until she could feel his breath on her face and Takitra turned her head to the side in an attempt to avoid looking at him. "What fun would raping a girl be," he whispered into her ear, "if she didn't squirm a little to get away?"

The thirteen year old's eyes widened, the fear now obvious on her face. Why didn't she see it before? It was obvious all along what he was planning! For a short moment, Takitra forgot all about the boy laying on top of her...she thought only of how Kina, the girl she had considered to be one of her only friends, had betrayed her...inviting her to this party knowing the trap she was leading Takitra into. _These people were never my friends..._ she said to herself in the brief moment that the sorrow of betrayal was greater than the fear of rape. _These people only lied to me in order to see my downfall... They wanted to see the girl who thought herself so strong after beating up the most popular guy in school get struck down like a dragon in mid-flight who's suddenly lost her wings... _

After a few seconds of reminiscing on all the pain and betrayal she had endured over the years, Takitra was rudely forced back into the present as the boy she so hated with a passion now ripped her shirt down the middle...a shirt she had bought especially for this party.

-- -- -- -- -- --  
Sorry to leave the chapter like that. I like building up the drama. --laugh-- Please leave a review and tell me what you thought. But please, be gentle about it. Thank you!


	2. The Mask

A quick THANK YOU to all of my reviewers, and I apologize that I take so long with the updates, but I have three other fan fictions that I'm also working on. Plus I have school work and the wretched task of trying to find a job (I hate growing up...) But I'll do my best to make sure you don't die of old age before I finish this fan fiction. Lol, anywho, enjoy the next chapter and please leave a review to tell me what you think!

**Chapter Two  
The Mask... **

Thirteen year old Takitra staggered down the dimly lit streets of West Clock Town, one hand modestly holding up her ripped shirt while the other hand hung limply at her side, swaying back and forth as she walked. She heard the clock tower strike eleven, she was suppose to be home an hour ago. After her life altering experience at Kina's party, Takitra immediately left the house and wandered outside. She had no idea where she was going. _I can't go home! _she told herself. _If Mom and Dad found out...and Grandma and Grandpa. No... No! _Battered and bruised, Takitra slowly and painfully made her way to South Clock Town, the location of her favorite alone spot, the place she went to whenever she could think of nowhere else to go.

The clock tower that marked the very center of the busy market town.

At reaching the tower, Takitra glanced up at the two huge, wooden doors and weakly pushed them open. Many people came in and out of the clock, mostly curious children who wanted a new place to explore. But few were ever here once the sun fell behind the houses. It seemed as though the whole town had a curfew to follow, basing their lives around the ding of the giant clock, rarely ever defying it.

Inside, the tower was full of large gears, levers, and other doodads. Takitra walked slowly down the rickety, old stairs of the clock. The stairs lead down to the basement of the clock where most of the operations took place. A small stream ran through the floor of the building; how or why it was there, Takitra had know idea. But she didn't care. The sound of the stream was soothing...the only soothing thing she had right now. She sat at the base of the steps, finally alone with her self-loathing, weeping louder than she knew she could. She was thankful at that moment for the loud grinding of the gears, ticking of the clock, and the emptiness of the streets above her.

With her head in her hands, Takitra soaked what was left of her clothing with salty tears. Her crying became so loud that she wondered if she had only imagined the sound of a childish voice coming from somewhere in the clock. Too wrapped up in her own hatred to care, the young girl kept on crying.

"Come on, didn't ya hear me the first time?"

Eyes wide with shock, Takitra lifted her head, grabbing her purse as if it could protect her. She cautiously glanced around the room, the tears on her face temporarily slowing from a downpour to a much softer drizzle.

"Over here," the voice called from in front of her. Takitra jumped in fright when a small, imp-like creature leapt up from behind a few wooden barrels left there for storage. The creature slightly resembled a miniature scarecrow, for lack of a better way to put it. His face was black with two yellow orbs that Takitra assumed were eyes. His clothing was seemingly made of straw, and his body thin and frail. The creature must have been no more than two feet tall.

"Who are you?" Takitra demanded firmly, standing up from her seat on the stairs and holding the strap of her purse as if she were going to assault the creature with it. She glared down at the small _thing_, no more than ten feet in front of her.

"Introductions are not important, child." The imp paused to study the young girl. "You look troubled. Which is why I'm here."

Takitra didn't respond. She just stood defensively, waiting uneasily for what the imp would do or say next.

The imp stood silent as well, waiting for her to say something. He expected her to be curious as to what he was talking about; instead Takitra said nothing, gave away no sign of emotion other than distrust.

"Well?" the bizarre looking creature finally spoke.

"What?" Takitra asked, genuinely confused as to what he wanted her to do.

"Don't you wanna know how I can help you?"

Realizing finally that the imp wasn't going to attack her, Takitra sat back down. "You can't help me," she said as she sat, placing her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands.

"Ah, but I can, child!" the imp insisted, stepping toward her with no regard for caution. "For I can sense a great feeling a pain, loss, and utmost revenge in you. What if I were to tell you that I could help you achieve such vengeance on the ones who have caused you this pain and loss?"

"Vengeance?" Takitra said skeptically. "I'm just a kid. Why would I want to go through such a thing?"

"It is too late now to say that you don't want to 'go through such a thing.'" The impish creature looked her square in the eye with its perfectly circular, yellow orbs. "What has happened to you cannot be undone. You are already going though this whether you want to or not." He paused for a dramatic effect, hoping to build suspense. However, all this did was irritate Takitra more. She was getting quite fed up with the little imps riddles. "Now all you can do is decide how you will handle it. How you will finish this experience that you 'don't want to go through.' Will you seek vengeance upon them? or will you allow them to get away with the hellish sin they have committed?"

Takitra stood quietly, not having anything to come back with. After all, the little guy was right. _I don't want them to get away with it, _she told herself. _I want them to pay! I want them to feel twice as much pain as they caused me!_ Suddenly, Takitra stopped with this wrathful thinking. "Where did that come from?" she whispered beneath her breath, shocked that her mind was capable of such death-scented thoughts as the ones she had just been having.

"The choice is yours, child. Follow if you want. Don't follow if you don't want." The puzzling imp turned his back towards Takitra and pranced off to the large door that led out of the clock tower.

"Wait!" Takitra yelled, but the scarecrowish creature didn't listen, he kept on prancing until he reached the door. Then, at reaching the door, the imp passed straight through the thick wood and out the other end, wherever that led to. Takitra had never gone out this door before. In fact, she couldn't. She had tried, but the door was always locked. She had never seen anyone go through that door and she had always been curious as to what was on the other side.

_Well, I guess it doesn't matter now. I can't get through. _"Hey!" she yelled to the little creature, stepping over to the door until she was directly in front of it. "I'm not magical like you are," she shouted. "I can't just pass through a freaking– Wah!" Takitra had lifted her hand to pound against the door, but instead of hitting it, her fist passed through the door. Before Takitra knew what had happened, she was laying face down on the ground with a face full of dirt, half of her body on one side of the thick wooden door, the other half of her body on the other side.

She turned around to see what had happened "AHH! My body! Where did the rest of it go?"

"Calm down, child," the impish thing said, shaking his head at her stupidity. "Stand up and dust yourself off. Your antidote is this way..." The thing turned and started walking.

"W-Wait!" Takitra stood up once she realized she was able to, brushed off the dirt on her clothes, and jogged to catch up with the little creature.

She glanced around the dark, foggy woods. Sunlight beamed down here and there casting an eerie glow on the otherwise lightless forest. _Where is he taking me? How does he even know me? ...And why the hell am I following him? Am I out of my mind! _Takitra thought all of these questions, asking none of them aloud. The two just walked on in silence, which made Takitra increasingly nervous about this whole situation. _Well, _she said to herself. _At least I'm not thinking about that party anymore...ah, damn it, now I'm thinking about it! _She let out a heavy sigh, but kept silent.

"Don't worry, my child," the imp broke the silence in response to her sigh. "All of your troubles will be resolved soon enough."

"Your...child?" Takitra raised an eyebrow in annoyed confusion. _Freakish little...freak._

The two had been walking for approximately fifteen minutes when suddenly the little scarecrowish creature stopped in front of a giant stone that somehow had a tree growing through its middle. "Here we are," the creature stated.

Takitra stared up and down the titanic tree then back at the imp. "And where exactly are we? There's nothing here."

"So it would seem." The imp held a hand out towards the boulder, a hand that was glowing yellow. A doorway appeared in the side of the large rock, stairs inside led down to the center of the hundred foot tall tree. "But not everything is as it first appears." The creature stepped inside, starting down the spiral of stairs. Takitra subconsciously followed.

At reaching the bottom, which seemed to take forever, Takitra found herself in a rather large room. It didn't have much in it: A desk with papers scattered about, boxes and barrels used for storage, and a strange, glowing thing towards the back wall. Naturally, Takitra was drawn to the only object in the room in which she didn't know what it was.

"That is your cure..." the imp stated, noting her interest in the bright glowing object that hung on the back wall. "Your cure, your antidote...your vengeance. But don't tou– ! ...Too late..."

Takitra had reached out to grab hold of the object when she was engulfed by a flash of light and flung backwards. She would have landed on top of the imp had he not stepped to the side to avoid being crushed. The imp stared down at her as she lay on the dusty floor, moaning in pain. "I tried to warn you. A stubborn one you are." He then stepped over to the glowing object and grabbed it from off the wall without any hesitation and without being flung back.

"Well, why didn't you warn me before h– ...Hey! how did you do that!"

The imp just smiled and held up the object which had stopped glowing and now appeared to be just as normal as the other objects in the room.

"A...a mask?" Takitra raised an eyebrow and glared at the imp, standing up and once again dusting herself off. "You dragged me all the way out here just to show me a mask?"

"Ahem..." The imp motioned to his chest.

Takitra glanced down at her own chest. "GYAH!" She quickly grabbed her broken strap and pulled it back over herself. In the excitement of being attacked by a killer, glowing mask, Takitra had forgotten all about her tattered clothes. Takitra turned away from the impish thing and blushed a deep pink. _Ohhh...I really hate my life...how embarrassing!" _

"Anyway..." the imp continued. "As I was saying, _this_," he motioned to the strange looking mask, "is your cure. You've already witnessed the power it possesses. Now all that's left is to let that power possess _you_."

"Possess...me?" Takitra stared at the little creature, unblinking, hiding her discomfort.

"Did I say possess?" The imp laughed. "It's not what you think, child. By 'possess' all I mean is that it will allow you to use its power at your own will. You will be able to use its power to seek the revenge you so long for."

"Revenge..." she repeated. _I long for revenge? But I...I've always been the nice girl. How can I...I would never... _Takitra's thoughts were just as tangled up as the rest of her life was now.

"Don't ask questions, child." He walked over to her, holding out the mask. "Take the mask. Use it. It's all yours."

"Mine? But...wait, you don't want it back?"

The imp shook his head. "I have know need for the mask and its powers. I am just the mask's keeper. I was to guard the mask until its master arrived. And now she is here."

"And who is she?"

The imp gazed at her, dumbfounded. "You're not a very bright child, are you?" He turned away from her and waved his hand towards the steps leading out. "Now go. Take the mask with you. You will know what to do."

"But– "

"I said, 'don't ask questions.'" The imp walked to the back of the unkempt room, sat down at the desk and pretended to be studying the messy papers.

Takitra stared down at the mask in her hands and suddenly screamed, dropping the mask on the floor. "How did that get there!"

The imp sighed. "How did what get where?"

"The mask! How did it get in my hands? Why am I not being electrocuted?"

"Well, if you really _want_ to be electrocuted, I'm sure the mask would be more than happy to do that for you. Of course, I don't see why you'd want to. As for how the mask got into your hands...you took it from me..."

"I did? When? Ugh, I'm so out of it today! Have you ever had one of those moments where you do something without even realizing you've– "

"No," the creature interrupted. "I haven't. Now please, go. I've done my job."

Takitra hesitantly picked the mask back up off the floor. Realizing it wasn't going to zap her again, she relaxed and headed for the steps. She stopped before ascending and looked back at the imp. "One more question. Sorry! I know you said 'No questions.' But just one, please. What is your name? You never told me."

The imp sat quietly a moment as if thinking. "I have no name," he responded.

"No name?" The girl thought about this a moment, until the imp spoke again.

"However, long ago...people have referred to me as Majora."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Three: How Could You?


	3. How Could You

GAH!!! Okay, I know I'm always a little slow at the updates, but even I have to admit that that was a pretty long wait this time...but I had a good reason...I'm sure you've all heard by now and if you haven't then read my profile. I encourage all of you to visit the link in my profile. I apologize for the long wait...

**Chapter Three  
How Could You? **

Takitra walked slowly back towards the Clock Tower, or at least she assumed that she was heading towards it...she hoped. The girl clenched the frightening mask tightly in her arms, glancing every which way around her in the dark, creepy forest. The sounds of the woods made the girl wary of her surroundings, however the fear she felt of the mask was far stronger. And even stronger than that was her yearning for revenge. Takitra shoved all her fears aside and prepared herself mentally for the task ahead of her.

Takitra smirked. "Not you again," she said to the big, wooden door leading back into the Clock Tower. "I know how to get through you now, you big, mean door!" Takitra stepped forward into the door, body-slammed against it, and fell back with her butt in the dirt, dropping the mask in the process. "Ooohhh...my nose," she groaned, rubbing her face. "I don't get it!" Takitra picked the mask back up and stood, dusting off her butt. She reached and out in front of her and pushed the door right open with ease. "...of course..."

She made her way back up the stairs of the tower and back into the town above. _I wonder how the party is going... _she thought. _Did it end? What time is it anyway?_ She had almost reached the house when suddenly...

"TAKITRA!!!!!" She heard someone yell from behind as she was putting on the mask and preparing herself to barge back into Kina's house. "Oh Takitra!" her mother continued. "I'm so glad we found you! I've been so worried! We went to Kina's house, but she said you had left so you could be home on time, and so your father, Grandma, Grandpa, and I split up and have been looking all over for you."

"Yeah, we were worried sick!" her father emphasized. "And sweetheart, uh...what's with the mask?"

Takitra didn't answer either one of them. She just stood staring at her parents, wide-eyed underneath the mask. But, of course, her parents couldn't see that.

"Takitra?" Kittara (Takitra's mother) repeated, bending down and grasping her daughter's shoulders gently. "Sweetheart, are you alright?"

"M-mom?" Takitra moaned from behind the mask. "Dad...? You're all fuzzy..." Takitra staggered to the side, shaking away from her mother's grip. She clutched her head as if she was in pain.

"Takitra!" Takato (Takitra's father) tried to get through to her.

Kina suddenly opened the front door to see what was going on. "Ohh, Takitra," She said with a smirk on her face. "Back for more...partying? And with such a ridiculous mask too. Hey everyone!" Kina called to the others in her house. "Come check out Taki's new look! Ha ha ha ha!"

The yellow eyes of the mask glowed bright as Takitra slowly stood up straight and stared Kina in the eyes with the mask.

Kina stared back, as if in a trance. "Ta...kitra! ..Stop looking at me with that th-" Her words were but short as she gasped for air and blood gushed from the sides of her mouth.

Takitra's parents gasped in shock, the girls in the house all screamed in horror, the guys stood not knowing what to do.

"Takitra, honey? What happened to you tonight?" Kittara asked in a caring sense of fear. "Did these kids do something to you?"

Takitra turned her head towards her mother and tilted the mask in a happy smirk. The next few seconds were a blur to all around, especially to Takitra. When she awoke from the possession of the mask, she heard her father wailing loudly beside the bloody corpse of her mother. She turned to her left and saw dozens of teenagers crying and screaming as they tried not to look at the dead girl in the door way.

"...Kina?" Takitra said subconsciously. "MAMA!!!!" She ran towards her mothers body.

"Stay away, Takitra!" Takato yelled, protecting his dead love's body. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but you've killed your best friend and your own mother!" he yelled in rage, tears streaming down his face. "How could you kill..." he tried but failed, but failed and tried again. "How could you kill your own mother? Look what you've done!" He placed his head upon his wife's breathless chest. "Look what you've done!" he repeated.

Eyes wide in utter shock, Takitra stood motionless...not even breathing. "...ma...Mama...Daddy, I...Oh my..."

"Somebody get the police!" she heard a girl yell from inside Kina's house.

"How could this have happened?" a boy cried.

"KINA!!!!" yet another girl wailed in sorrow over the scene she had just witnessed.

_Police?_ Takitra frighteningly thought. _Mama! ...she's...she's dead...I killed her? How!_ It dawned on her as she asked the question. _The mask!_

Not knowing what to do and not wanting to be hung from the gallows for committing two murders, Takitra ran away from the crime scene, towards North Clock Town...no one ran after her.

As she made her way through the town, she passed by her grandparents who had still been out searching for her. "Takitra!" they yelled after her, but she kept running without looking to her right or left, only straight ahead towards her goal. At reaching the mostly empty North Clock town, she slowed to a steady walk, panting for air in the crisp, cool eve of dawn. North Clock town was the only district that wasn't residential. It was more like a park, and no one would be there so early in the morning.

It was now 4 A.M. but Takitra didn't know the exact time. She placed a hand on each side of the mask to take it off, but was shocked when it wouldn't budge. She yanked harder at it, and found that it almost felt like the was trying to yank her own face off. _What's happened to me?_

Giving up on the mask, Takitra staggered over to the playground equipment, sat down behind it where no one could see her and cried quietly beneath the mask. The wooden mask caused her weeping to echo slightly, making her cries louder. Unable to stop herself from crying and not wanting to be killed, she got up after sitting for about ten minutes and headed to the exit of town that lead to Termina Field, a wide grassy field that surrounded her lovely hometown. _I can't get the mask off. I can't stop crying which is only causing a bunch of noise. I mur... _She had a hard time saying the word. _...murdered...my mother. I can't go home now! _She staggered up to the knight guarding the exit who of course wouldn't let her pass.

"I'm sorry little girl," he said kindly. "But you can't leave town without an adult with you. Are your parents nearby?" The word 'parents' made her start crying even harder. "Uh! I-I'm sorry!" the knight added, confused. "I-Is there anything I can do to help you? Are you lost?"

"Please!" Takitra cried. "Just let me through..."

"It's dangerous out there. I wouldn't want you to get her."

"But it's dangerous _in_ _here_!" she retorted back.

"Aw, I won't let anything happen to you," the knight tried to sound comforting.

Takitra just glared at him under the mask. "Not dangerous for me, you dim wad! For you! Please, I don't wanna kill you!"

The man stared at her in silence for a moment. "Hahahahaha! Somehow, I don't think you have to worry about that...Man, where do these kids get such ideas? Is that mask from some comic book? You must think you're a super hero with special powers."

Takitra was beginning to get frustrated at his mockery and impatient, the thought of police hauling her away ever present in the back of her mind.

"Well, don't worry," the knight continued. "I'm a big, strong, knight and I can handle your super powers."

"Don't...mock...me!" Takitra answered in a voice that wasn't her own, the yellow eyes of the mask glowing on and off. "You...sexist oaf! You don't think a young girl like me can kill you?" She laughed, returning the mockery to the knight. "Well, then..." she held up her hand as her nailed grew into claws and she slid them through the front of the mans throat and out the back. As she drew them back, blood gushed from the man's neck. He tried to gasp for air, but got known...

As the man collapsed on the ground struggling through his last moments of life, Takitra walked passed, under the brick arch of the town exit, and into the open, night air of Termina Field.

-------------------------------  
Okay, short chapter, I know. I'm sorry! I've just been going through so much lately. My spiritual life as been crazy lately! But it's all for the best. "All things work together for good," right? Anyway, please leave a comment and tell me what ya think?!!!


	4. Cheeky Little Monkey

Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed so far! You have no idea how much your words really mean to me! Please keep enjoying the story and putting up with my slow updating... --sweat drop--

**Chapter Four  
Cheeky Little Monkey**

_Two lives..._ Takitra thought silently as she absentmindedly walked through the field outside the walls of her titanic town, the mask slowly giving her back control of her body and mind. _I wonder where I'm going?_

This was Takitra's first time outside of Clock Town. Most of the residents of Clock Town never left their sheltered city, tales past down from generation to generation of the dangers that lurked outside convinced most not to venture out. Even Takitra's own parents had never seen the outside world, but they had told her stories. About a murky ocean. About an icy mountain. About a poisonous swamp. About a valley where ghosts and demons gathered. About all the strange creatures that supposedly lived in these places. And about four god-like beings that kept everything peaceful despite of it all.

"Those must be the icy mountains," Takitra said aloud, staring in front of her at the jagged, white peaks that towered above in the distance.

"That they are," a voice said from her left. Takitra turned suddenly to see who was there. The voice came from a green, blob-like creature about four feet tall. Takitra could barely make out the thing's face. "You must not be from around here," the blob added.

"Actually," Takitra replied warily. "I'm from this town right here," she gestured to the gigantic brick wall surrounding Clock Town.

"Oh," the blob answered in realization. "You're one of the shelties." He almost sounded disgusted.

"The what?"

"Never mind..." The thing smiled in a large, disfigured grin. "I feel a power emanating from you...Give it to me!" He demanded.

"I would gladly give it to you and get the wretched thing out of my hands...or more like off of my face!" She yanked at the mask slightly just to check if it was still stuck. "But it seems to like me."

"Then I'll have to persuade it, won't I?" The blob said fiercely as it leapt at her.

"I don't know what you think you can do..." A deep, hellish, but still feminine voice rang from Takitra's lips. With the mask's eyes glowing yellow, Takitra held her left hand out in front of her and the blob stopped mid-leap.

"Wh...what did you do?!" he confusedly yelled. He now found himself levitated above the ground, unable to move a muscle...well, if he has any.

"What will I ever do?" the evil Takitra mockingly continued. "I'm so terrified of Jell-O..." With her outstretched hand, she reached inside the creature's transparent, green body and grabbed his heart. And with one quick yank, she tore it from his body as he let out a loud pain-filled scream. His body then fell to the grass, dead.

Takitra chuckled. "Sleep well." She turned to keep walking, but found another creature standing behind her.

This one however was much less hideous and actually looked timid and scared.

"Oh...um...hello," the yellow, four-legged creature said. "I was about to take care of that demon for you, but it seems like you didn't need my help at all."

"..."

"Sooo...I...guess I'll be going now." The creature started walking away.

"Wait!" Takitra said suddenly, the eyes of the mask dimming back down and losing their color once again. "Y-you said you were gonna help me?"

The little vulpine creature stopped to speak again. "Why yes, I was," she answered. "But I misjudged your abilities."

"N-no you didn't!" Takitra replied in a voice that sounded almost panicked. "Trust me, I have no fighting abilities at all! I-I don't know what I'm doing, I'll be killed out here,"

The yellow vixen turned back around to face the girl. "The fight that I just witnessed says otherwise," she cautiously responded.

"You don't understand," Takitra said in frustration. "It's this...this mask! It keeps doing these weird things and then next thing I know somebody's dead! And..." she yanked at the mask, "It won't come off, damn it!!!"

"Dead you say...?" The little fox thought about this a moment. "So it possesses you? And it causes you to attack and kill at random." She smiled, "Well, aren't you a cheeky little monkey."

Takitra decided to ignore the odd comment for now. "Not really at random, I guess. Just when I feel threatened or frustrated...or angry," she thought about Kina and the boy who raped her.

"You've felt pained..." She said taking Takitra by surprise.

"Y-yes...I have,"

"I won't ask questions. You're past is none of my business. But still, is there anyway I can be of assistance to you?"

Takitra glanced up at her, somewhat shocked. "You mean, you would want to help me even after you heard that I've killed people?"

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself," replied the yellow fox. "Besides, I don't plan on threatening you or frustrating you or angering you anytime soon. I'm pretty easy to get along with. What's your name?"

"Takitra."

"Well, it's nice to meet your acquaintance, Takitra. I'm Vashti."

"May I ask...what exactly are you?"

"Oh," the little fox smiled, "I forgot, you're a sheltie, aren't you?"

Takitra threw her arms in the air, "Would somebody please tell me what that means already?"

"It means you're one of the humans from inside the town with the big light tower."

"You mean the clock?"

"Um...sure...you humans live your whole lives never leaving that town. You're lives are sheltered, and you never really get to live at all...Therefore, we from the outside call you shelties."

"...oh..."

"And to answer your previous question, I'm a keaton. A fox-like beauty with _magical_ powers."

"Well, you're modest..." Takitra joked.

Vashti playfully glared at the girl. "Anyway...you never answered my question. Is there anything I could help you with?"

"Yes actually. I have no idea where I'm going! And, like I said, I don't know how to fight off all these weird _things_ out here..."

"Oh, so now I'm a weird _thing_ with no modesty...Maybe I _won't_ help you," Vashti glared.

Takitra just laughed. _Wow..._ she thought. _That's the first time I've laughed since all of this started. _She then smiled at Vashti. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Was there anywhere in particular you were trying to get to?" Vashti asked.

"...no," Takitra replied. "The only reason I left my home was because of this...curse. I just wanna find a way to fix it."

Vashti stepped closer to Takitra, examining the mask from all angles. "Where did you get it?"

"A little imp thingy gave it to me."

"Hmm...a little imp thingy, you say?" Vashti repeated, half making fun of the girl's technicality. "Well, I'm sorry, sweetie...I've never seen anything like it before. Did the little imp thingy say anything about the mask? Or even maybe about himself?"

"No," Takitra said grimly. "He didn't say anything at all about it. Just that it would help me solve my problems."

"And did it?"

"Of course not!" I wanted to get revenge, but...I just ended up hurting my family..."

Vashti stayed silent for a moment, sensing the girl was almost in tears. She used this time to think rather than speak.

"He did say one thing..." Takitra continued. "He told me his name was Majora."

Vashti's eyes widened, but luckily Takitra didn't seem to notice. "M-Majora you say."

"Ever heard it?"

"It sounds vaguely familiar," the keaton lied. She knew very well where she had heard that name before. "Did you try confronting the imp?"

"No, I never got the chance..."

"Then shall we?" Vashti got up and gestured toward the Town Gate.

"N-no!" Takitra quickly replied. "I can't go back in there...not like this...It'll be all over the news soon...'Psychopathic preteen kills her mother and is now missing and on the loose. Keep your children indoors! Board your windows shut! Armageddon is at hand!'"

"...I think you're exaggerating a bit..." Vashti blatantly pointed out. "Besides, you said it'll be all over the news _soon_...that means it's not yet. Do you wanna be freed or no?"

Takitra thought. _She does have a point...if I wait, I'll never get the chance to go back and look for the bastard that did this to me. On the other hand though, if I happen to run into Daddy..._ Takitra began to wipe away a couple tears from her eyes when she suddenly heard Vashti call to her.

"You coming?" the yellow fox yelled as she trotted through the town's North Gate.


End file.
